1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The latest technology development focuses on high-voltage power integrated circuits. Such high-voltage power integrated circuits can be applied to fields such as switching mode power supply (SMPS), lighting, motor control or plasma display drivers, so as to enhance efficiency, reliability and flexibility of products and ultimately reduce the system-level cost.
Generally, the high-voltage power integrated circuits are mainly applied to power switch devices for providing power management apparatuses with power switch functions. Two parameters of breakdown voltage and on-state resistance influence the market of power switch devices and can be determined upon different needs. The designs of high-voltage power integrated circuits are for reducing on-state resistance while maintaining high breakdown voltage. In fact, a product usually meets the breakdown voltage specification requirement at the expense of on-state resistance. In other words, the breakdown voltage and on-state resistance are in a trade-off relationship.